


Wasting time

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also please comment, and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: Yuri and Otabek waiting for the next day





	Wasting time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my fanfic Perdiendo el tiempo, so if you prefer it in Spanish, it's in my profile.

Otabek’s fingers wandered along Yuri’s hair, while with the other hand he absently caressed Yuri’s back. Both were lying in the sofa, their legs tangled and Yuri resting on Otabek, head pressed against his chest, and hands fit in the sofa’s slits. None of them said a word. They were both tired. Yuri still had his hair wet from the shower and they did not bother dressed again. They were listening to the other guests’ steps from the hotel corridor. The stars were visible through the window.

“I think tomorrow’s Victor’s birthday” said Yuri. Otabek moved his head so he could look at him.

“Yeah, he’ll be thirty.”

“He’s old.”

“Yeah.”

They went back to silence. Yuri brought his hand to Otabek’s cheek.

“You’ve just shaved.”

“Yeah.”

It had almost became a habit: stating the obvious. Such as Yuri being taller than Otabek or Victor being an idiot.

“Otabek, do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Not even in Kazakhstan?”

“No.”

Yuri felt relieved, though he hoped Otabek did not notice. They were not used to see each other that much, he thought. They actually met once every million years. But they were naked and hugging in a hotel sofa. He wondered what would happen if JJ appeared in that moment, and pinched his cheek.

“Can’t you stay two more days?”

“I’m sorry. Uni starts soon.”

Yuri did not answer. Otabek was warm against him, and his chest moved up and down so calmly that he seemed asleep. He wanted to stay like that forever.

“Do you like anyone in Kazakhstan?”

“What’s with the question?”

“Katsudon told me it was one of the first things Victor asked him. And I’m curious.”

He did not want the longing in his voice to be noticed.

“No. No one.”

In the corridor, someone began to run and crashed against something but kept running. With a lift of his head, Yuri pinned his chin in Otabek’s chest. He was almost sure that it hurt, but he said nothing.

“And me?”

Otabek looked him in the eyes. His hand, half-way untangling a blond lock, stopped. Slowly, softly, he lifted Yuri’s head; changed his position to a more comfortable one. Then he went back to Yuri’s hair. He still had his eyes locked on him.

“Yeah.”

Yuri smiled. Then he turned his head again and his fingers caressed Otabek’s chin.


End file.
